The Adventures of Lara Croft and Orlando Bloom
by Lara Croft Baby
Summary: Lara grow up most her life without her parents her boyfriend Orlando was the only one she could trust. But when she became a tomb raider she was force to hid it from him it was to dangoures for him to know.
1. Lara first adventure

**Tomb Raider**

**Adventures of Lara Croft and Orlando Bloom**

Declaimer: I do not own any one you recognize or any thing or place. I do not own any Character from the tomb raider game. I do own Henry, Jeffery, Alex David (Davis I forgot is last name)

Progress: In Progress, I will post a chapter when i have it written Meaning I wont post as often

Rating: Pg-13 for some dealing with demons in the first 12 chapters, and dealing with some other strange things. And some violence not allot though

Characters:

Lara Croft  
Orlando Bloom  
Warner Von Cory  
Father Patrick Dustin  
Winston  
Jeffery  
Henry  
Sophia Lee  
Alex David  
Larson  
Pierre (there will be two different Pierre's in this game)  
Zip  
Kurtis Trent  
Bouchard  
Eckhardt  
Karel  
Boaz  
Bernard  
Janice  
Carvier  
Willard  
City Guide (I don't know is real name)

And a bunch more i cant think of I don't own any of those except Alex David, Jeffery, Henry, The rest i do not own.

Summery:

Lara Croft grows up almost her entire life with out her parents. Her boy friend Orlando Bloom was always there for her. They trusted each other with every secret they had. But when Lara becomes a Tomb Raider she is force to hid it from him. He then finds out she is hiding some thing from him.

He then stops calling her, stops taking her calls, and starts to see some one else. Lara is angry, she can never for give him for what he has done. Orlando then Follows Lara on her first adventure. He finds out she's a tomb raider. He ties to win her back, but she dose not give in.

Then...

Lara is trying to find the four artifacts.

Infada Stone  
Ora Dagger  
The Eye of Iris  
Element 115

Willard wants her to find them for reasons she doesn't know

Ora Dagger

Alex has found and is kept in a vault that he has hidden in his work building. His work is finding and selling artifacts. But he is not selling this one and he wont let Lara take it from him.

Element 115

Lara finds this along with the Ora Dagger Alex holds in his valt

The Eye of Iris

It is found in a Pyramid in Egypt Alex follows Lara and tries to steel it.

At the end is where she's in Antarctica trying to find Willard.

Lara and Orlando used to date when they were young until Lara became a tomb raider she had to keep it from Orlando. He tried to get her to tell him what she was hiding from him but she didn't she couldn't. So instead of dumping her he stops calling her stops answering the phone. He started to date some one else She gets angry and dumps him. He started to follow her to find out what her secret was when he finds out he starts trying to get her back.

**Chapter one **

**Lara's First adventure**

Lara grow up most her life with out her mother or father. He boyfriend Orlando was always there for her. She could always trust him. He could trust her with things. But when Lara became a Tomb Raider she couldn't trust Orlando. She could trust that he wouldn't tell any one. She was afraid that he would tell some one.

She just knew it was way to dangoures to tell him. She knew that if she told him he would want to go with her. Since he didnt know what he was doing there was a chance he might get killed. Lara didnt want to lose him like that but she hated lying to him.

Young Lara is in her bedroom of Winston's cottage. She's getting ready to change for bed but is interrupted by a noise. The front door opens, revealing a dark figure in a hat, which turns out to be Father Dustan.

"Evenin' Winston, and how would I be able to help?"

The two men take seats at a table.

"So people have seen these apparitions out at the island?

"There's talk of little else in the village. I'm doing all I can to keep this gossip from Lara." Winston said

Lara opens her door a crack to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Aye, yet would be a wise man. It would be unwise for her curiosity to draw her to that place."

"And you have some idea of what it could be?"

"To be frank with you, no. But as the devil finds work for idle hands, I've spoken with Father Finnegan, and I have a boat chartered for the crossing late on this very evening."

"Good Lord! You have not chosen the evening for it."

"I have my faith to protect me, Winston."

"Be careful, I fear that on that island it is what you cannot see that will hurt you."

"Time to get to the bottom of this, old friend."

As Father Dustan rises to go, Lara climbs out her window and drops to the ground outside. Then the Priest is steering a boat across the water. He turns to wave to Winston. As the boat crosses the ocean, Lara peer out from under a tarp to see what's going on. The boat docks at a rocky approaches a rocky island and after letting Father Dustan disembark, the boat returns the way it came.


	2. Will Lara throw Orlando of the cliff?

Chapter two 

The priest opens a concealed door in the rock face and enters a passageway. Lara is hiding nearby and sees all this. Lara climbs out from behind a rock she hears a noise behind her and turns to see what is happening.

"ORLANDO!"

"Hey Lara." He said smiling.

She walks to him and slaps him.

"What the bloody hell was that for?"

"You know bloody damn well what that was for."

"Lara how many times do I have to say I'm sorry?"

"Well sorry isn't going to cut it this time. Go home." She starts to follow the Prist

"I cant."

"Why?" Lara turns with anger on her face

"I dont know how to get home."

Lara growled. "Find then stay here." She started to walk away.

"I dont want to stay here." He ran after her.

"Scaredy cat."

"Hey just cause I'm a guy dont means I can't be scared. Have you seen this place? It would scare the crap out of any guy. No matter how tough he was."

"OK!"

"What?"

"Could you just PLEASE! Stop talking? Thank you."

Orlando just looked at her confused. 'Why is she acting like this? I didn't mean to do any thing to her.' Orlando thought as they continued to walk.

"I cant believe you followed me."

"Well i wanted to know what it was you were hiding from me."

"WHAT! Is this what this is about!" Lara stopped and looked at Orlando.

"Well yeah. But i didnt figure you would catch me."

"Orlando..."

"Yes?" He asked with a sarcastic smile.

"I could throw you off this cliff right now."

"See you wouldnt do that."

"And why wouldnt I?"

"Cause you still love me i know you do."

"No i dont Orlando now please just leave me alone. If you have to follow me dont talk to me anymore."

"Fine i wont then."


	3. Find the heart

**Chapter three**

As Lara and Orlando enter the Gallows Tree area she is startled by the ring of a church bell from the tower behind her. As she approaches the tree, there is a flash of light and a rotting corpse appears hanging from one of the branches.

Lara jumps back a bit when she sees what is hanging from the tree. 'What I'm dealing with demons now.' She thought. 'If I knew that I wouldn't have come here.'

(The man spoke in a deep voice almost like a smokers voice)** "**Come child's. Come closer for I have gifts for thee."

"I'll stay where I am."

(Laughs.) "Fear not this visage. For it is but a vessel for my troubled spirit . . . . Come closer for you are safe while I am hung like so much butchered meat."

"Who. . .are. . .you?"

"Who? Hmmm. . . For it is more like what. Condemned to wander between the kingdoms of man and that of the elementals. Hmmm . . . But I must be swift in my request. Hissss. . . For they watch and wait to once more draw me back into the darkness.

"Request?"

"My heart, girl! They have hidden my petrified heart in this, the World Tree. Down under the watchful gaze of the dragon, Nidhogg. Hmm. . . Find this, my child's, and return it to its rightful resting place. Hiss. . . and you shall be rewarded!

"And why on earth should I trust. . . .you?

"Not on earth, girl. In between. My soul is gone and how it fares nobody knows and nobody cares."

With a choking laugh and another flash of light, the corpse disappears.

"What the bloody hell was that?"

"A dead corpse what did it look like?"

"What. . . Lara."

"What?"

"That was a rhetorical question."

She just looked at him. "It was a demon."

"Ok we are dealing with demons? Your not really thinking about finding his heart."

"Yeah."

"Lara if he is a demon you shouldn't give a bloody rat's a"

"Well what else am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know but you don't help a demon."

Lara walked over to the tree they both heard and saw a barrel falling over. A channeling came running out and after Lara.

"Get that thing away from me!"

Orlando kicked it and it fell into the fire near by.

"I have a question if it is raining how is there a fire going?"

"I don't know but we are dealing with a strange place. So any thing is possible." Lara started to walk to find a way out.

"OK so how do we get out of here?"

"I don't know. I'm looking."

"Well hurry I want to go home."

"If you don't like this place why did you follow me?"

"Well…I didn't know what I was getting myself into."

"Yeah. You never do, do you?"

"I can see it was a BIG mistake coming here."

"You got that right. Why did you follow me?"

Orlando stood there not saying aword.

"Why couldn't you just trust me?"

"Trust You?"

"Yeah."

"Trust you?"

"YES!"

"Lara how can I trust some one when they keep something from me?"

Lara said nothing.

"For all I knew you could have been cheating on me."

"CHEATING!"

"Yeah."

"Orlando I am not the one who cheated."

Orlando rolled his eyes and turned away.

"Look at me! I kept this from you because it was to dangerous for you to know what I do."

"What is it you do Lara?"

Lara said nothing just continued looking for away out.

"Lara I asked you a question and i want an answer."

"Not right now. You said you want to go home so I need to look for away out of here."

"You always do this."

"DO what?"

"Avoid the questions you dont want to answer."

"I'm not avoiding the question."

"Oh really is that right."

"Yes."

"Find Ms. Croft if your not avoiding the question. Then answer it."

"I hate when you call me Ms. Croft."

"HA! Avoiding..."

"SHUT UP! Orlando I dont want to deal with your crap right now so just shut up ok."


	4. I'm a Tomb Raider

**Chapter four**

Lara and Orlando walked till they came to a house. It looked like a very old house. It look hunted, but then again evering thing in the island was haunted by demons. It was dark inside it creeped Lara out. It looked really scary not just on the outside. There didnt seem to be any one home. It was empty no people nothing only a hay stack and a cabinet.

"No one seems to be home." Orlando said peeking in the window to see nothing.

"Perfect lets go." Lara didnt want to go inside but she knew she had to for two reasons. One: There had to be some thing insaid that would help her get off the island. Two: She had been in the rain for a long time. She wanted to get out of the rain for a few minutes.

"Wait your going to go in there?" Orlando grabbed her arm to stop her. He didnt want to go in for the same reason she didnt want to go in.

"Yeah maybe I will find some thing to get us out."

"But Lara you can just go into some one else's home with out asking."

"Well their not home and you want to get out of here. Unless you want to stay here and deal with more demons." Lara said with a sarcastic smile.

"Lets go." Orlando pushed pass Lara into the house before her. "What are we looking for?"

"I don't know some thing that will help us find our way out."

"Well there isn't much here these people must have moved."

"Probably couldn't handle the demons."

"Yeah." Orlando saw some thing on the floor and picked it up. "Oh lookie."

"Oh Lookie? You sound like a two year old."

Orlando ignored her smart comment. "A sling shot." He showed it to her.

Lara took it from his hands slipped it in her backpack and walked out.

"Hey you know I found that first."

"Orlando I know what I am doing. I have had training to do this."

"To do what?"

Lara didn't answer.

"TO DO WHAT LARA! What is it you do?" He said grabbing her arm and gripping hard.

"I'm a Tomb Raider." For the first time she stopped and looked at him

"Is this what you have been hiding from me?"

"Yes."

"Why? I thought you trusted me."

"Orlando I couldn't tell you Von Croy forced me not to tell any one. He said it was to dangerous for you to know."

"Von Croy?"

"The man who trained me to be a Tomb Raider."

"Lara I'm sorry I didn't know."

Lara turned and started to walk.

"Lara if I know I wouldn't have broken up with you. Lara I am so sorry that I did."

"I'm not upset about you breaking up with me."

"No." He started to get happy when she said that.

"It was the way you did. I hide some thing from you. Yes I should have told you but I didn't want you to get hurt. If I told you, you might have told me not to go. And it would have lead to a lot of fights every time I had to go off and be a Tomb Raider. Or you might have asked to go."

"Yeah I would have asked to go so I could make sure you were ok. Just like I am doing now."

"Orlando I don't need you checking on me I have had training in this. I know what I have to do."

"Ok then if you know what to do then how do we get out?"

"I don't know ok. It don't work that way."

"OK." Orlando followed her and said nothing further.

Hour later

"Ok Lara we have been here for an hour." Orlando said looking at his watch.

"Yes i know. But i dont know where to go." Lara saw a small crawl space in the wall a few feet from where she was standing. "Uhh..."

"What?"

"I dont know how i missed this." Lara started to crawl with Orlando following behind her.


	5. Tree roots

**Chapter five**

Lara and Orlando walked up to the bell tower to see it was closed off.

Lara looked for a rock on the ground.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see."

Lara assembles her slingshot and uses it to shoot the block anchoring the chain attached to the bells. The bells begin to ring, then crash to the ground. Orlando pushes Lara out of the way of the falling debris. He lands on top of her he pulls back and looks in her eyes.

After a few seconds Lara pushed him off of her. "Get off of me."

They walked into the bell tower and into a hole and climbed out the other side.

"Ok so where do we go now?"

"We find the tree roots and we'll find his heart."

"I still dont understand why your helping him."

"I dont know either but i just believe i have to."

"What do you mean?"

"If i help him maybe he'll lead me to the exit."

"Ah ok i see whatever."

"SHUT UP!"

They continue walking until they come to a hole.

"The tree roots are down here."

"How do you know?"

"I just do now come on."

They start walking when Lara stops in front of four gray tiles she decides not to walk on them. Instead she goes the long way around them. She grabs a near by torch. She stops to see Orlando still standing on the other side of the gray tiles.

"Lara why didn't you just go this way?" He started to walk to her.

"ORLANDO STOP!"

"What? WOOOH!" The tiles start to break and Orlando falls luckily grabbing the ledge.

"That's why I didn't walk on them. Von Croy taught me that."

"Well are you going to help me up? I'm not comfortable hanging over a spiked pit."

"Well I don't know if I leave you there I wont have to listen to your talking." She started to walk away.

"LARA WAIT! Ok, ok, ok I wont talk any more I promise just get ME OUT!" he shouted as he started to slip.

"Well you got your self in this mess."

"Oh come on Lara we have been friends since we were kids. I know you, and I know you wouldn't let your worst enemy die."

"FINE!" Lara helped him out of the pit he landed on top of her again. "GET OFF ME!"

They walked till they found the roots of the tree.

"This is it? Where is the heart?"

"They have hidden my petrified heart in this, the World Tree." Lara quoted what the hanged man had said just a few moments ago.

"Oh ok." Orlando said confused.

Lara burned the roots with the torch. They watched as it burned and the heart fell out.

"Eww disgusting. You gonna pick that up?"

"Yeah I have to." Lara took a cloth out of her bag and put the heart in it and put it in the bag.


	6. More demons

**Chapter six**

After picking up the heart Lara and Orlando turn and go through the door that just opened. They peek into the next room. Father Patrick is standing over an open pit, from which unearthly hissing and groaning can be heard. They voice is loud and the scariest thing Lara had ever heard.

"Go back to your slumberings. This is but a child, and she shall not cross your path for as you shall not cross hers."

"Come closer for often it is easier to be brave from a distance.

"I am here now, and I have a gift for you, you cantankerous worm."

He throws something into the pit.

"Arrgh! Curse you, priest! If you live till dooms day you shall burn a week longer than the world! I swear!"

"Iron. Never found a demon yet that doesn't burn at its touch."

"What was in the hole?"

"In the. . . never mind that. What on earth are you doing here? No, don't bother. We'll get on to that later. Right now we need to get you out to somewhere safe until the morning. That's assuming you'll stay in once place, young lady.

"Nothing with demons, right?"

"Well, I can't promise anything in this God-forsaken place. I'll light the way and go on ahead to clear out any unwelcome guests. Now once you're out, head to the chapel over the bridge. I'll meet you there. I'm forgetting me manners. Don't speak to strange things, and if there's anything around—and trusting me skills in this area there shouldn't be—iron, girl. Use iron to repel 'em. See you on top. Keep your wits about you."

After giving Lara this advice, Father Dustan leaves the area.

"Wow ok." Orlando noticed Lara was watching down the hole. "Lara you ok?"

"Yeah."

"Cause you look kind of pale."

"No I'm ok really."

"Ok."

Lara followed Orlando to the hole they came into.

"Lara are you sure your ok?"

"Yeah why wouldnt i be?"

"I dont know you looked pale when we ran into the first demon. And when you heard that demon in the hole...you were pale."

"Well i think i might be coming down with something. And this place just gives me the creeps."

"Ah ok."

"Dont worry about me I'm fine."

"OK."


	7. Chapel

**Chapter seven**

They continue and walk out of the hole where the roots of the tree were. They turn to a closed door. Lara sees where she needs to lay the heart. Eerie laughter echoes through the area as the door slide open. Changelings emerge from the crypts along the hillside and come up the path toward Lara and Orlando.

"OH CRAP! What do we do now!"

"I don't know."

"Iron, girl. Use iron to repel 'em." Lara heard what the priest said.

"Iron."

"I don't have Iron."

Lara tries to slide back the stone blocking the exit, but the changelings overpower her. They disappear maybe dispelled by her metal belt buckle.

"We have to find iron."

"Where?"

"I don't know just go find some thing." Lara walks back to the bell tower to find some thing. "Found it." Lara said walking back into the room Orlando was in.

Once again Lara tries to slide back the stone blocking the exit. The changelings enter the room and she uses the iron CLAPPER to repel them. Then she throws it on the floor near the entrance.

"Wow."

"Can't you ever say any thing else then WOW!" Lara asked punching him.

"OWW! That hurt and that was not a playful punch."

"REALLY! Ya think!"

Orlando and Lara exit and head to the Chapel.

"Ok we're here. How bout we just stay here."

"No."

"What?"

"I cant just stay here." Lara walks to an iron gate.

A skeleton in dark robes appears. It passes Lara and goes through the wrought iron gate, turns the jeweled newel on the back of the pew in the side chapel, then disappears through the wall.

"What was that?"

Lara said nothing she walked to the front of the chapel. She found the three carved square tiles at the front of the chapel.

"What are you doing?"

"I think these might open that gate back there. But I don't know in what order to push them."

"How do you even know you have to push them."

Lara turned and looked at him. "I…"

"You know what your doing…right ok." Orlando said cutting her off. He just walked to the iron gate.

Lara tried for the bast half hour trying to figure it out.

"Lara i dont thing they open the gate cause it hasnt opened yet."

"I just havent pushed them in the right order yet."

"Lara maybe those are just there just cause."

"I know what i'm doing Orlando."

"Of course you do..."

"What was that? A sarcastic comment?"

"Lara can we just wait for Father Patrick?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Some thing is worng its been a half hour he should have been here by now."

"How do you know?"

"We have to go find him."


	8. Find Father Patrick

**Chapter eight**

Lara tried every compensation she could think of till she finally got it. The pews move aside and the wrought iron gate to the side chapel opens. Lara started to walk to the back of the chapel and realized there were 5 phantom skeletons standing around trying to hurt her.

"That was a smart move."

"What?"

"You…. Never mind." Lara twists off the newel and removes the bone dust from inside.

"What are you doing now?"

"ORLANDO!"

"What?"

"If you want to know what I am doing your going to have to wait and see. I know what I am doing and I don't have the time to sit and explain it to you."

"OK I was just asking."

"Well don't just ask. I helped you out of the pit in exchange that you not talk to me any more."

"Fine you don't want me to talk then I wont." He pretended to zip his lips and leaned against the wall. He just watched her do what she needed to do.

Lara approached the font on the left and used the bone dust there. A flame flares up in the container. The phantom skeletons then are destroyed.

"Awesome."

"You think every thing is cool don't you."

"Lara I'm just messing around."

"Orlando you cant just mess around when you are a tomb raider. When you do you could get yourself killed."

"Ok geez."

"I thought you said you were not going to talk?"

Orlando said nothing he just looked down at the ground and ignored her.

"Come on we have to get out of here and find Father Patrick."

Orlando said nothing he just followed Lara. T

They came to a hole with water at the bottom. Lara jumped in Orlando following after her. They climbed out and saw the robed ghost once again. They started walking to find away out.


	9. Lara's Break down

**Chapter Nine**

Lara and Orlando walked they saw three small foating lights.

"Ok what else are we going to run into?" Orlando said as he and Lara started to follow the lights.

Lara heard a growl it sounded like a wolf. She tured to see some thing behind them. She had no idea what it was but it was big and scary.

"Holy crap."

"What do we do now?" Orlando started to back up.

"Run!" Lara grabbed Orlando's hand and they begain to run jumping over the holes in the ground.

Orlando tried to look back but he almost fell in the hole. He grabbed the edge. "LARA!"

"Orlando. Come on we have to get out of here." Lara pulled him out of the hole as the monster came closer and closer.

When Lara pulled Orlando out once again fell on her.

"Why are you always on top of me?"

"You like it and you know it."

The monster came running closer.

"Come on Orlando. We have to go, dont look back this time."

The ran for what seemed like an eturnity. They contunied following the lights. They seemed to be leading them to know where. Lara started to get tired she almost fell over.

"Lara come on, dont give up on me now."

"Orlando I cant go any farther. Go with out me."

"And leave you here to be eatten by that thing? No I dont thing so. You coming with me even if i have to carry you." Orlando picked her up and gave her a piggyback ride the rest of the way.

Orlando and Lara continued to run away from the monster who seemed to be getting closer and closer.

"I dont think those lights know where their going."

"Well we cant go back."

"How about we drop into one of the holes."

"No i dont think that will lead any where. May lead us back to the beggining."

"How do you know?"

"Orlando i just do."

Lara and Orlando finally came to the end and slide down a ramp.

"Oh great."

"What?"

"Look we were just over there." Orlando pointed to the hole where they jumped into the pool.

Lara sat against the wall she seemed distant.

"Lara?"

She was even more pale now then she was when she ran into the other demons.

"Lara sweetie are you ok?"

"NO!" Lara for the first time broke down. Tears streamed down her face.

Orlando held her in his arms.

"I want to go home. I hate this place, i cant stand dealing with these demons any more."

"Lara...Are you scared?"

"Yes." She looked at him her eyes filled with tears. They were red from her crying.

"Lara you've never been scared before. I have never seen this side of you. You have been one of the bravest people i ever knew."

"Yeah well I'm not brave, not when it comes to dealing with demons."

"Thats why you were pale before. When we ran into those other demons."

"Yeah." Lara wipped the tears off her face. "Come on the sooner we find away out, the sooner we'll be home. Safe and sound."

Lara and Orlando walked though a coffen that was by the wall and slide down a slope.


	10. Old Mill

Chapter ten 

Lara and Orlando examines the open coffin and cautiously steps through. They slip and stumbles down the ramp. After struggling to their feet Lara turns to see Father Patrick standing nearby holding a flaming torch.

"Good Lord, girl. It's me. I've enough on me plate without you making me jump out of me skin, Lara."

"Your hair..."

"What about me hair?"

"It's... white!"

"Hmm... Aye. That'd be right. I was detained by some unpleasant fellows from down below. Gave me quite a fright." He laughs. "That's why I wasn't at the chapel, but I can see you've kept yourself busy. Anyways, let's get you out of here, and back to safety."

He motions for Lara and Orlando to go ahead of him and they exit together.

Lara, Orlando and Father Patrick emerge from the Labyrinth onto a rainy hillside.

"Right, young lady, I'm going to have a quick look around now for a safe place to put you. Now you stay put, or you'll be banging into something that'll make your hair turn white. And we wouldn't be wanting that now, would we?"

"Father, I found a book in the labyrinth."

"You've been sight-seeing in there as well? Good Lord almighty, girl! I'll be needin' to chain ye to something."

"It has protective symbols. Maybe you can use them."

"Bless you for the thought, but I've enough protection from Him above. And for that diagram to be any good you'd have to draw it out and be sittin' in the middle of it. And you know something, I've left all me coloring pens at home tonight. Now, you'll be doing me a big favor if you were to stay put before you bang into something bigger than you."

"Stay put. Right!"

Lara watched Father Patrick walk away.

"Ok no how bout we just stay here." Orlando said leaning against a wall.

"No." Lara said folding her amrs.

"Lara you've got to be kidding me."

"No I'm not I cant just stay put."

"But look at what happened at the chapel."

"If we had of stayed there we'd be there forever."

"How do you know that? Maybe he was just about to come for us before we scared him half to death."

"I doubt that."

"Lara you are starting to get on my last nerve."

"If you want to stay here then stay here. But I'm not going to just stand around."

"Lara what if you run into something bigger then you…and you cant get away."

"That's not going to happen."

"How do you know?"

"I just do ok."

Lara walks past a brown stone on the ground. She dosent realize whats about to happen. She hearswhat sounds like a horse. She looks up and seesa demon horseman appears on the hillside. Larastands frozzen as she watches him comeriding closer to her.He tries to cut Lara down, then dismounts, grabs her and throws her back to the other end of the path. The he rides off back up the hillside.

"LARA!" Orlando ran to her side.

"I'm fine really." Lara straggles to get back to her feet. Still trembleing of what just happened. She was normaly brave but when it came to demons. All she wanted was to go home. She was sick of having to deal with all these demons.

"See what I'm talking about. We should just stay here." Orlando helped her off the gound. She just pushed him away.

"No."

"Lara, That demon isn't just going to just let you pass." He pointed to the hillside where the demon had come from.

"No he wont but we can go though this tunnel." Lara pointed to a tunnel just a few feet from where they were standing. She started to walk but Orlando grabbed her arm stopping her.

"We? No there is no "we" in this its just you." Orlando let go of her arm and backed away.

"Fine then you can stay here if you want. I don't care, but I'm going." Lara started to walk down the tunnel.

When she was out of sight Orlando waited a few seconds before going after her. The one thing he always hated about her was she was stubbern. She was hardheaded about every thing. She never listened to him when he told her not to do any thing. He just wanted to smack sence into her.

'She almost got herself killed a few times. Why dose she want to go and get her self hurt. Or worse killed.' Orlando thought to him self. "I dont want to lose her like this. Even if she dose know what shes doing." He said out loud


	11. Trapped by running water

**Chapter eleven**

"Lara…Lara wait." Orlando ran after Lara but she was nowhere. "Lara?"

"I'm right here." Lara came walking around a corner.

"Oh."

"Scaredy cat couldn't stay by yourself." Lara joked.

"Oh shut up."

Lara walked to a ledge to see changelings below on another ledge.

"Oh no these guys again."

They say Lara and Orlando standing there and started to throw rocks at them.

"OW!" Lara pushed Orlando into the safety of the cave.

"What do now?"

"I don't know, find fire that might help."

"How?"

"I heard they are afraid of fire."

"Well were do we find fire?"

Lara walked thought the tunnel to find a torch. "Found it." Lara throw it down on the ledge where the little changelings were throwing the rocks. They watched the torch fall they stared at it for a few seconds then started running in a small circle freaking out.

"OK what now?"

Lara looked up at the rope hanging she ran and jumped in it.

"Lara."

"What?"

"Don't look down."

"Yeah I'll keep that in mind." Lara turned and started to swing to a small opening in a wall. She let go of the rope to grab the opening. Orlando closed his eyes knowing she wouldn't make it. When he opened his eyes she was gone.

"Lara?" He looked down into the cave but he didn't see her. When he looked to the hole in the cave wall she was coming out with some thing in her hand. Lara jumped back to the ledge Orlando was standing on. "You know you scared me half to death."

"Sorry."

"What's that?"

"Chalk."

"For what? You plan on playing hop scotch?"

"Yeah that's what I'm planning on doing." Lara said sarcastically.

Lara stood on the dark brown square in the middle of the path and use the chalk to do some sketching. Lara draws arcane symbols upon the tile. The demon horseman charges out of the woods and down the path, but the symbols appear to stop him.

"LARA!" Orlando yelled.

Lara stood and backed away form the horseman.

Again he tries to slice Lara with his sword, but Father Patrick comes to the rescue, shoving her aside just in time.

The demon knight grabs the good Father and bonks him in the head with his pommel of his sword, flings him over the horse's back and rides away. Lara and Orlando run after the horseman.

When Lara and Orlando approaches a barn. The demon knight bursts out of the barn on horseback, still carrying Father Patrick.

"Who is this that stands before me? The first to visit me in my prison seven hundred years past."

"Seven hundred years? All alone in a barn? Huh, those winter nights must have just flown by."

"Silence, ignorant heretic, or I behead you!"

The horseman then shoves the priest off the horse. He lands on the ground in a heap.

"Leave him be!"

"For the child has spirit, but what is that? When this island is littered with the bones of holy men. My gift to them for their spirit in obstructing me from claiming my rightful inheritance."

"And this inheritance, I would wonder, would be some way to explain why your walking and breathing when you should be gone long past?"

"The inheritance is the gift of eternal life. Contained within an ancient scroll. Concealed by the dullard Abbot and his cohorts. The scroll, which draws forth pale demon blood through my veins. I am no longer man. I am one for the earth and one for above the gaping abyss of Hades."

"So why stay on the island? Came for a holiday and fell in love with the scenery?"

Hold your yapping tongue for want I clip it! Boils and plagues plaster over this island and its treacherous inhabitants! For it was they, and their ox little abbot, who plotted to incarcerate me in this dungeon hall for an eternity. I, Vladimir Kaleta, who worshipped in the first Kremlin, who butchered the Swede and the Lefsky on the banks of the River Neva. Incarcerated within this prison of flowing water!"

"Running water. . . You're trapped here by running water!" Lara said.

"Demons cannot cross running water."

"Indeed. The abbot's final trick before I was transformed." He then turned to Lara. "And you shall find a way to shore up this stream or your holy man shall be opened up and gutted like live fruk."

The demon then hauls Father Patrick back onto the horse, mounts and rides back into the barn. The doors slam shut behind them.

"Holy…..Ok this just keeps getting weirder." Orlando said frozen in the spot he was standing in.

"Yeah it dose, come on we have to save Father."

"Well what do we have to do."

"Shut off the water."

"How?"

"I really don't know, there has to be something here that turns it off. We just have to find it."

"OK so where should we go first?"

Lara said nothing she just started walking. She came to a waterwheel.

"So the thing we need to use to turn off the water is in there."

"Yeah I guess so, boy your so smart."

"Lara I didn't follow you just to hear you be a smart ass to me."

Lara stopped, "Why did you follow me? And do say it was to make sure I was ok. Cause I hardly believe after what you but me though…you would give a damn about me."

"Lara I still love you. I never stopped, and I don't know why you would think I don't care for you. Cause I do, I know what I did was wrong. I know that now and I am very sorry for that. I really am, I do care for you and I do still love you. That's why I came, why I followed you. I want you back Lara."

Lara stood there as tears started to stream down her face. "Why? Why Orlando? Why did you do it? Why did you hurt me like that?"

"Baby I don't know, I was afraid I would lose you. I had no idea what it was you were hiding from me. I thought it was some thing that would break us up. I thought you were going to break up with me. I got hurt a bunch of times before and…. I don't know maybe I hurt you before you had the chance to hurt me. And I now know that was very wrong. I swear to you it wont ever happen again. I hated that I hurt you, I hated that you were mad at me."

Lara stood there for a few seconds. She then walked to Orlando and kissed him.


	12. Getting rid of the demon

**Chapter twelve**

After de-activating the water wheel, Lara and Orlando emerges from the small mill. The demon horseman again bursts out of the barn. He raises his arms and shouts out his triumph. As he speaks, he lifts Father Patrick from the horse.

"Your child has done her job well, and I taste freedom for the first time in an eon. You will now fear me? For you have served your purpose well holy man, and for this should I exercise mercy as a god might?"

"Now that'd be nice, but I'm not holdin' me breath."

"Yes, I shall spare and secure for you a fate worse than death! For when you pass beyond this world, Heaven shall no longer welcome you, for you have released a demon."

"My faith will protect me from feckless lesser demons as yourself."

Enraged, the horseman head-butts Father Patrick and then flings him to the ground.

"Father!"

"Ah! The child. I shall snuff out her life as a candle."

"The book from the library. . . ." Lara backs away as the demon advances toward her.

"The names. . . read out the names."

Lara takes the Bestiary from her backpack, opens it and begins to read. The horseman continues to advance.

"Askeroth. Aqueil. Arrancula. Belial. Bucom. Boliath. . . . Help me!"

"Keep reading, girl, you're almost there."

"Camos. . . Masteflou. . . ."

The horseman raises his sword to take a swing at Lara, but Father Patrick lunges at the horseman from behind. He tries to tackle the horseman, but the demon breaks away and flings him aside. Just as the horseman is about to strike Lara down, she hits on the correct name.

"Verdilet!"

The horseman is paralyzed. "How is this? I move to strike and yet cannot!"

"You've done well, girl, and before you ask, I'll tell ye. The book you've got, I myself was looking fer it, but as I couldn't find it, assumed you had it, and lucky ye did!"

"But how. . . ?"

"If you name a demon, you have power over it, and you named him! It's your shout, Lara."

"For this you shall burn for eternity! I shall drown you in a mire of your own entrails before I squeeze. . . ."

"Be quiet!"

"What ye reckon we get out of this God-forsaken place and go and get a nice cup of tea with Winston? Almost forgot, would you be wantin' to wave goodbye to our little friend?"

"Back to where you belong!"

The demon vanishes. Father Patrick puts an arm around Lara and they leave together.

Father Patrick, Lara and Orlando sail home

"And you'll have learned a few valuable lesions from that, I be thinkin'."

"You'd be thinking right, Father."

"I have to…never follow Lara on an adventure again."

"No see why I didn't want to tell you why I was a tomb raider?"

"Yeah but I still don't like that you lied to me."

"Orlando don't start."

"Don't start what?"

"You hurt me worse then I hurt you."

"Oh come on."

"You cheated on me, that's worse then me hiding being a tomb raider."

"Lara…"

"Don't Lara me."

"I thought we got passed this?"

"Well I guess we haven't, when we get home I never want to talk to you again." Lara walked to another part of the boat.

"She's crazy." Orlando sat down and leaned his head against the side of the boat.


	13. Find the Ora Dagger, Element 115

**Chapter Thirteen**

Lara lies in bed she hears Henry opening her bedroom door.

Henry Opens the curtains "Rise and shine Lara."

" OH!"

"Get up Lara we got work to do"

" Henry its my day off."

" Nice try come on Lara get up." He walks out of the room once he knows Lara's up

Lara gets dressed and walks down the stairs. "What have we got this time?"

"Dr. Willard wants you to find these four artifacts."

" For what?"

"I have no idea"

"Why cant he look for them him self?"

"I have no idea."

"Ok that's good to know" Lara looks over the information on where the artifacts are hidden

"The Ora Dagger and the Element 115 are hidden in a vault in Alex's work building"

"Alex?"

"Yep."

Lara seems distance she thinks about the last time she seen him.

"He finds and sells Artifacts now. But I know for a fact he won't sell these two they are to valuable to him. I don't know what though."

"I doubt I can just go in there and ask he hand them over."

"No he won't give them up that easily."

"So I suppose I have to sneak them out."

"Yeah"

"That's easier said then done I know Alex he has high security guarding every gallery every artifact its might be impossible to just sneak in there and take them with out his knowing."

"Well Lara your going to have to it's the only way."

"I didn't say I wasn't going to do it I was just stating it is going to be hard But I'm up to the challenge."

Lara drives up to Alex's building and gets out she walks up to see guards. "So how am I supposed to get past these guards?"

"Well there is no other way in. Try walking past them."

"If that don't work."

"Knock'em out."

"Ok." Lara walks up to the door hoping to walk right by.

"Excuse me but you can't go in."

"It's a museum isn't it I just want to see what's inside. I might want to buy some thing."

"Its closed no one gets in unless you work here."

"Well I have business with Mr. Alex Davis."

"Right sure you do." He grabs her and tries to throw her to the ground.

She twists his arm to make him let go and knocks him out. Lara walks in a big building

"Wow it's bigger on the inside isn't it?"


	14. The Vault

**Chapter fourteen**

Lara walks to the vault.

"OK I'm in what now?"

You hear his voice over Lara's ear piece "Ok well there are invisible lasers across the floor. Meaning you can walk across the room for it will set a silent alarm off."

"Of course its always gotta be hard right? Can never be easy I would love it if just once they would make it easy."

"LARA!

"What!"

"There is a keypad across the room."

"Well how do you suppose I get there? Hmm? If I can't cross the floor."

"I don't know Lara you're the tomb raider you figure it out"

"Your suppose to be helping me your not doing a very good job at that."

"Ok enough complaining just find away around the wires."

Lara looks up and sees pipes on the ceiling she can monkey swing across. But they are too far apart. She grabs the next bag with her legs and swings to grab the next bar till she's at the end near the keypad.

"Made it." Lara punches in the code she hears the vault open and she turns to see the artifacts. "That was easy."

"See you were complaining over nothing." Lara walks to the vault.

"Uhh Lara bad news."

"What is it now Jeffery?"

"Well One: There was a keypad by the door. Hidden keypad."

"What!"

"Now Lara don't get mad I didn't know."

"Jeffery you…never mind you have other bad news what is it? Tell me before I go any farther."

"Well you set off the silent alarm so you might want to get out quick."

"How did I do that if I didn't touch the floor?"

"There were waist lasers going across the room. When you swigged across the room you legs hit the and set it off."

"Oh now you tell me."

Before Lara has a chance to get the artifacts and get out she is knocked out.


	15. Escape with the artifacts

**Chapter fifteen**

Lara walks up with a splitting head-ach.

"Well Hello Lara long-time-no-see." Alex said standing up from his seat.

"Alex."

"What is it that you want Lara?"

Lara stands from kneeling "I want those artifacts in your vault."

"Is that all? Well why didn't you just ask?"

"Sarcasm." She pauses. "I like that."

"Nice try Lara but.." He pauses "Did you really think I would…" He pause again. "Just hand them over?"

"Yes…" "…I did"

"Sorry I'm not just going to hand them over." "Not to you"

"I could pay you if that be what you want."

"I don't want your money Lara.

"Then give them to me and I be on my way."

He smiles "No" His smile fades.

"Then I'll have to take it from you."

"And how do you suppose to do that?"

"Like this."

Lara knocks out the guard and runs to the vault. The Lasers are back on but Lara runs though them grabs the artifacts and runs to her jeep. She speeds off with guards close behind till she pulls up next to a jeep that looks like hers and they mistake it for her.

Lara Returns home with the two artifacts Jeffery sits in his office.

"So I assume your okay?"

"What?"

"Well I lost contact with you."

"You assume I'm ok?" She asked with a puzzled face "You weren't worried about me"

Jeffery looks guilty "What?"

"Some friend you are." Lara turns around and has a smirk on her face.

They walk to Lara's office she sits down at her desk.

"Well yeah I was worried..."

"So where to next?"

"Well the eye of iris is hidden in a pyramid in Egypt."

"Egypt?"

"That a problem?"

"No so where is this pyramid?"

"I just said it is in Egypt" He has a sarcastic smirk on his face.

Lara is not impressed "I meant where in Egypt is this pyramid? And you knew that."

"I don't know exactly."

"You don't know?"

"No, all I know is its in a pyramid some where in Egypt."

"Yes I got that part. "

"The Eye of Iris is powerful and is dangerous if fallen into the wrong hands. And I'm afraid Alex will want it."

"Why would he want it?"

"Probably for the same reason Willard wants it."

"And why dose Willard want them?"

"Lara I don't know you're the tomb raider it's your job to figure it out."

"It's your job to" Lara stands up and puts her hands on the desk and leans over a bit. "Your suppose to find out these things out and tell them to me."

"Yes well Lara I know as much as you do I have told you every thing I knew about Willard. He didn't say what he wanted them for. He just asked if you'd find them for him."

"I ask again maybe this time you'll know the answer..."

"What?"

"Why can't he find them himself?"

"I still don't know he didn't say maybe he's to scared."

"Scared of What?"

"I don't know maybe scared of the artifacts powers."

Lara sits back down "If he were scared of their power he wouldn't want to find them."


	16. Eye Of Iris

**Chapter sixteen**

**Egypt**

"Lara I found the pyramid."

"You did where is it?"

"Its about seven miles from where you are."

"Why didn't you tell me before I could have got a helicopter to fly me to the pyramid."

"I have never been to Egypt, but do they even have helicopters there?"

"Never mind that. I'm going off line, I'll talk to see if I'm close."

Lara drives though Egypt looking for the Eye of Iris' pyramid. She'd been driving for what seemed like days.

"Ok Jeffery where is the pyramid? Just tell me if I'm getting close."

"Well your getting close."

"How close?"

"Your about a mile from the pyramid."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"No sorry Lara I'm not."

"Why didn't you tell me this before I could have flown over to the pyramid it would have been easier."

"Oh Lara lets not start this again. I had really no idea where the pyramid was. Not until you already started driving to find the pyramid."

Lara drove another mile and a half.

"Jeffery I though you said I was a mile away. I drove a mile and a half."

"Well sorry if I was wrong."

"Where is it now?"

"You right in front of it."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"I'm going offline, talk to you when I get the artifact."

"Lara wait…Lara?"

Lara throws her earpiece in the seat next to her and gets out of the car. She stands in front of the pyramid admiring how big it was.

Lara walks to the entrance she reads the inscription on how to open the doors. When they open Lara walks down into the pyramid.

"Ok find the artifact."

Lara walks down the pyramids steps she makes a few right and left turns before she comes to it.

She sees a glowing light, she sees the Eye of iris in a small alcove in the wall. She takes it from the alcove not thinking. There is always a catch. The ground shakes, rocks fall, skeletons pop out of the walls. Lara pulls her guns and shoots as she runs out of the pyramid. She's then force to fight hand and hand when she runs out of bullets. She doesn't have time to reload when a skeleton comes at her.

When she knocks him out she reloads and continues to shot as she runs to the front of the pyramid. Lara got out faster then she came in. When she reaches the door is closing. She barely makes it out of the pyramid.

She turns back to see a skeleton's arm got trapped in the door as the door came down.

"Well I wouldn't want to be in that pyramid either." Lara said with a smirk.

"Talking to your self again Lara?"

Lara pulls her guns as she turns to see Alex.

"Ah its nice to see you to Lara."

"Its always a pleaser see you Alex. Not!"

"Aww, you know what I want Lara."

"Yes, I do and you know that…I am not just going to hand it over." She takes the safety off her guns and turns her guns to the side.

"Well then what if I just…"

Larson comes out form the side of the pyramid holding Orlando's arm

"…Killed your boyfriend."

Lara looked at Orlando.

"Would that change your mind?"

"No, go on kill him, I don't care."

"LARA!" Orlando shouted.

Alex huffed, "Last chance Miss Croft, hand that artifact over. Or you and your little boyfriend is toast."

"Come…get…it…"

Alex stood there a few seconds before walking to Lara. Lara kicked the gun out of his hand. Larson knocked Orlando out and came after Lara. Lara hit him in the head with her gun. Alex then knocked both Lara's guns out of her hand. Alex held Lara's arms behind her back, giving Larson the chance to knock her out. She kicks him between his legs making him go down. She head butts Alex, knocking him back. She picks up her guns again points them at Alex. But Larson manages to get up and knocks Lara out.


	17. Alex stole the Artifact

Chapter Seventeen 

Lara wakes up she stumbles to her feet. She finds that Alex has stolen the Eye of Iris. She sees Orlando lying on the ground. She thinks about leaving him but she couldn't just do that. She walks up to him and picks him up. She throws him in the car making him wake up.

"What happened?"

"Why did you follow me?"

"I didn't I swear they came to my home and grabbed me."

"Yeah right you've lied in the past why should I believe you now."

"Lara I swear to you I am telling the truth."

Lara said nothing she just continued to follow Alex and Larson.

"Do you know where you are going?"

"Yes." Was all Lara said she said it in a pissed off tone.

Lara starts gaining on Alex and Larson she speeds up.

"Grab the wheel."

"What?"

"Grab the wheel."

"What are you going to do?"

"What do you think? I'm going to shoot out there tires. Now grab the wheel."

"Well that is hard to do when my hands are tied together."

Lara took her knife from her boot and cut the rope around Orlando's wrist. "Now take the wheel."

As soon as Orlando took the wheel as Lara stood up. She took her gun from her holster and shot out the back tires.

When they swerved she shot out the front tires. The came to a stop both Alex and Larson stepped out of the car. Lara did they same she walked up to Larson. She kicked him in the head and he went down she did the same with Alex. She tired both them up and left them.

"Where you going?"

"Home."

"Cool I could use a ride."

Lara turned and stopped him. "No."

"What?"

"You can find your own way home."

"What?"

Lara took rope out of the back of her jeep and bind his hands and feet. "There make sure I don't see you for awhile." She winked walked to her jeep and drove off.

Lara pulled up to Croft manor and went inside.

"So did you get it?"

"Well hello to you to Jeffery." Lara joked.

"Hi."

"Yes I got it, and you wouldn't believe who I ran into."

"Who?"

"Orlando."

"Really?"

"Yes, Really."

"Wow why dose he always seem to follow you?"

"He says he didn't they came to his home."

"Well he could be telling you the truth Alex and his goons know every thing."

"Yeah I guess."

"So where is he?"

"Tied up in the middle of the desert some where. I don't know where is by now."

"You left him?"

"Yeah, he deserves it." Lara walked up to her room with out another word.

Lara laid on the bed she felt bad for leaving Orlando in the middle of Egypt like that. She didn't want to be responsible for his death. But she was sick and tired of running into him all the time. Weather he followed her or not. She hoped he was ok but she hoped she would never see him again. But some thing deep inside her wanted to see him again. She pushed him out of her mind and took a nap.


	18. Meeting Kurtis Trent

Chapter Eighteen 

Lara got ready for her next adventure she had to go in search for the Infarda stone. Then she had to head for Antarctica to meet up with Willard.

Lara had to fly back to Egypt. 'Jeffery couldn't have told me before that the stone was in Egypt.' Lara thought to herself. Lara sat down in her seat. A man with sort of long brown hair sat next to her. Lara watched him he had the most beautiful blue eyes ever.

"Hi I'm Kurtis Trent"

"Lara Croft."

"Why you going to Egypt?"

"Personal."

"Ah, same here."

Lara fell asleep and started dreaming of Orlando. Orlando then turned into Kurtis. She couldn't figure out why she was dreaming of him but she didn't care.

Kurtis smiled he knew what she was dreaming he read her mind.

Lara woke to see him smiling at her. "Why you smiling at me?"

"Who is he?"

"Who?"

"The guy you were dreaming of."

"Excuse me?"

"You were saying his name in your sleep." He lied.

"Oh." She smiled. "An old boyfriend."

"Ah, you still love him."

"No I don't."

"That wasn't a question."

Lara look puzzled.

"I could tell you were smiling when you dreamed of him. And when you were just said he was an old boyfriend. You still love him."

"No I don't I really don't. He cheated on me so I don't love him."

"Ok. What ever you say."

"Listen you don't know me so you cant go an say I still love some one when I don't."

"Why you being so defensive? I said ok."

When the plain landed in Egypt Lara got of and walked to a hotel. She ran into Kurtis again he was staying in the hotel next to her.

"What are you doing here?" Lara asked in a pissed off tone

"I'm staying in this hotel."

"You following me."

"No I'm not, what makes you think I'm following you?"

"Well you are always in the same place I am."

"So?"

Lara turned to go into her hotel when Kurtis stopped her.

"How bout we have dinner?"

"I don't think so."

"Why?"

"Well One I don't know you…two I don't know you. For all I know you could be a mass murder."

"Just let me prove to you I'm not."

"I've got business to take care of right now." With that Lara shut the door in his face.

Some where in Egypt 

Lara drove to where Jeffery said the stone was. "Jeffery I would love it if next time you tell that the stone was in Egypt."

"I'm sorry Lara but I didn't know."

"Oh my god."

"What?"

"I'm going offline."

"Lara!"

Lara got out of her jeep and walked a little ways she saw Orlando lying on the ground.

"Lara?"

"Orlando what happened?"

"Well I don't know some one left me out here…. Lets see who it was…. Oh yea YOU!"

"Orlando you deserved it."

"What do you mean I deserved to be left out in the middle of the desert?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Lara can't we just get past this?"

"No Orlando I don't think we can get past this ok."

Lara got back into her jeep and drove off.


End file.
